


Deciphering Midorima

by bob2ff



Series: Miracles Hijinks [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob2ff/pseuds/bob2ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuutoku attempts to understand the enigma that is Midorima's daily life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deciphering Midorima

Otsubo had been feeling good about his year as Shuutoku's captain. This is the year they obtained a member of the illustrious Generation of Miracles, he thought. This is the year we are going to sweep all the tournaments.

And then he met Midorima, the supposed trump card that was going to get them the national championships. The boy was, to put it bluntly, about as pleasant as those prickly pineapples Miyaji liked to threaten people with. As Miyaji put it, he was thoroughly uptight, and a total weirdo. He was also the best basketball player Otsubo had ever seen in his entire life, and worked harder than anybody else he ever knew. The boy was an enigma.

An enigma that Otsubo was determined to understand for the sake of team dynamics.

Luckily, the Japanese hierarchical system came thoroughly in handy for times like this. He pushed the responsibility onto the only other first-year starter.

"Takao! Since you are always around Midorima, I want you to help me understand him," he said, rapping Takao on the head.

"What's so hard to understand about him? From what I can see, Shin-chan's an uptight tsundere who secretly loves us but is too proud to admit it, follows Oha Asa horoscopes fanatically, and has a slightly worrying obsession with red bean soup," Takao lightheartedly smiled. "My hawkeye has come to the rescue again!"

This time, Miyaji rapped him on the head. "Shut up with your wisecracks. You're the only one who seems to be able to stand him. You're even around him all the time. We want to know how you do it."

Ootsubo calmed Miyaji down, reassuringly saying "We just want to understand him. Team dynamics, you know? And for all intents and purposes, sometimes I do wonder how he lives like that."

Takao snapped his fingers. "I know! Let's live like Shin-chan for one day. We can ask him what he does for his daily routine, and follow him step by step."

Ootsubo made to rap him on the head for such a dumb idea, but Miyaji said aloud, "Hey, that's the first good idea I've heard from you all day. Yeah, let's do it! Maybe we can find out what makes the weirdo tick."

Takao hummed thoughtfully. "Okay, I know Shin-chan is such a tsundere that he's going to freak if he knows what we're doing and why. But! He loves giving advice. Let's ask him how he lives as a way for us to improve our basketball skills. Like we want the great Shin-chan's help to improve our basketball or something."

Miyaji ground his teeth. "The little prick will just feel so vindicated that we're asking for his help. I'm not doing it!"

Ootsubo sighed. Then he ordered, "You do it, Takao."

Takao rolled his eyes. "Fine— why don't I do a test run and report back tomorrow." Both his senpai nodded their agreement vigorously.

So, Takao prepared for his day as Shin-chan. He approached said target cautiously. Shin-chan was almost exactly like a grumpy, testy old cat— you had to approach him when the day was right, and at the right time, with the right tone, or he would hiss and snarl at you. Or rather, patronize you even more than usual.

As it were, the day was perfect. Takao had checked Oha Asa and Shin-chan's Cancer sign was ranked first. That meant he would be in a good mood. He also made special care to toss a surprise can of red bean soup in Shin-chan's bento for the day. Anything red bean would result in a marginally happier Shin-chan, he hoped.

"Sooo, Shin-chan," Takao said merrily, slinging an arm around the taller boy. "You know how I've been working on my basketball skills? And how I've been aspiring to be like you?"

Midorima stiffened and tried unsuccessfully to push his arm off. "Get to the point, Takao. I don't have time for your frivolous nonsense."

Takao smiled brightly. "I just want to know what you do to get so good! Like what's a day like in the life of the great Shin-chan, you know."

Midorima suspiciously looked at him. Then he sighed and pushed his glasses up. His patronizing mood was beginning. "God proposes, man deposes," he said. "If you follow Oha Asa every day and train harder, you might be able to get better."

Takao slumped. He wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know. Was he going to be subject to yet another of Shin-chan's improvement lectures for nothing, without learning anything new that his observations could not tell him?

Midorima paused and pushed his glasses up. "Also, you are a Scorpio. Your lucky item for the day is a gold chain with a peace pendant.. You are privileged that I have prepared one for you. It would be wise for you to wear it during practice today."

Takao perked up. "What, Shin-chan, you thought about me today? You _do_ care about me!"

Midorima sniffed condescendingly. "Don't be ridiculous. I merely happened to see one along with my own lucky item today, and decided to bring it along. By the way, today's lucky item for Cancer is a jar of strawberry jam," he said, holding said item up.

Takao sniggered. "Whatever you say, you tsundere. It's nice that you thought of me. I'll make sure to wear it today. I’ll be the most fashionable basketball player for sure! You'll be the one explaining to Miyaji-senpai if he calls me out, though."

Midorima pushed his glasses up again. Takao suspected he would have rolled his eyes if he deigned to do such 'frivolous gestures'. "Miyaji-senpai is also a Scorpio. He would also be wise to have his lucky item with him today. You are both privileged that I happen to have two peace pendants in my locker."

Takao couldn't believe his ears. He shoved the amusing image of Miyaji in bling-bling on the basketball court aside in favour of gasping at Midorima. "Wait— did you prepare lucky items for _everyone_ in the team?"

Midorima looked away. "Today, Taurus and Scorpio are ranked last according to Oha Asa. I just made precautions. Captain Otsubo is a Taurus. I also have his lucky item. It is a pink woolen hat."

Takao was shocked. Man, Shin-chan was such a tsundere. He couldn't even show them he cared about them without resorting to such ridiculous measures.

He patted him on the back. "You know what, Shin-chan? I'll warn them about our signs today. Just in case we get injured during practice, we'll all wear the items."

Midorima just sniffed condescendingly again. "Yes. We all put in the adequate effort on a regular basis during practice. It would not do anyone good to waste that effort just because your sign was ranked last today."

Takao just hummed merrily in agreement.

Thus, half of Shuutoku's starting team were oddly dressed for practice that day. Otsubo and Miyaji were oddly touched, and even though they still didn't understand Midorima, they at least knew he did care. They were assured that he definitely cared enough to ensure they could win, as a team.


End file.
